BIC/Episode 2
''Let the Games Begin ''is the second episode of Bitches in Crime. It was written by PokeFanClaire. Episode Flora's Flower Shop Flora is sitting on the counter and is speaking with Celia on the phone. Celia (V.O.): '''Yeah, Bex just told me that she is now working at iTech Corporations. '''Flora: '''Wow, that's great. I've never heard about it, is it downtown? '''Celia (V.O): '''Pretty close, but tell me, how do you feel now that you've transformed again? We didn't really talk much after what that dirty thief did. '''Flora: '''Honestly, it's so great! I think my powers are slowly coming back, I had upgraded from my basic Winx form to Enchantix and thus regaining my Guardian Fairy status. '''Celia (V.O): ''(giggles) A what? '''Flora: '''Yeah, you graduate as a Guardian Fairy and become one of the protectors of your home planet. '''Celia (V.O): '''And what is your home planet? '''Flora: '''Oh, it's Lynphea. ''(sighs) ''Wow, I haven't been there for decades, I wonder how my parents and my sister are doing. ''Suddenly, three women enter the shop. Flora: 'Oops, sorry gotta go. Some clients has just arrived. Bye bye! ''Celia and Flora end the conversation and the latter greets the clients. '''Flora: ''(smiles) Welcome to ''"The Fairy's Home"! How can I help you? The black-haired woman with big tits and butt frowns. Black-haired woman: 'I'm sorry, do you even know who we are? ''Flora shakes her head and the blonde woman rolls her eyes. '''Blonde-haired woman: '''It's actually great that she doesn't know your ass, Kim. '''Kim: ''(grits her teeth and turns to another black-haired woman) Kourtney, what do you think about this?! Isn't Khloe always rude? '''Kourtney: '''Oh my God, just shut up. The show owner is looking at us as if we were crazy just because of your dumb and rude behavior. ''Kim, irritated, clears her throat and stares at Flora. Kim: 'Anyway, we're the fucking Kardashians, duh! Get educated. '''Kourtney: '''But maybe you heard about us as the Kardasims. '''Flora: '''Um.... but isn't ''the Sims a series of games? 'Khloe: '''Damn right but they based the characters on how gorgeous we look. '''Flora: '''Oh, I see... ''There is some awkward silence... 'Flora: '''Ok so, do you need anything? ''Before the others two women could answer, Kim butts in. 'Kim: '''Yeah, I want a fairy. '''Kourtney: '''Why the fuck would she have a fairy? Also, they don't exist. '''Kim: '''Um, because the shop is literally called ''The Fairy's Home??? '''Khloe: ''(facepalms) Oh my fucking God, you stupid bitch. '''Kourtney: '(to Flora) ''So, we came here to buy a flower. Our mother loves them. '''Flora: '''That's amazing! Do you have anything in particular in mind? '''Kim: '(raises eyebrow) ''Do we look like plant experts to you??? ''Khloe points at a weird looking green plant. 'Khloe: '''I think this one looks great! '''Flora: '''Well, that's the Venus flytrap but it's a carnivorous plant. '''Kourtney: '''Wow, that's perfect. Even better as it's deadlier. '''Flora: '''Ok... that's 10 dollars, please. ''Kim throws a 100 dollars bill. 'Flora: '''But miss- '''Kim: '''It's okay, this is an extra so that you can catch a real fairy next time. Buh-bye! ''The three women leave and Flora stays there, confused. '''Flora: '''People don't really believe anymore in magic, huh?Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off Category:Episodes of "Bitches in Crime"